The inventor herein is not aware of any public document that describes a silicone terpolymer having a dimethyl functional "D" unit, a methyl and a higher alkyl functional group containing "D" unit in which the higher alkyl group has at least 8 or more carbon atoms, and a methyl and aminoalkyl functional group containing "D" unit; or a method for preparing such terpolymeric silicones.
While Zawadski in her U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,888 (Jul. 4, 1989) describes what she classifies as a "Type II" polysiloxane, which includes a first "D" unit that can be either a dimethyl functional "D" unit or a methyl and higher alkyl functional group containing "D" unit, and a second "D" unit which is a methyl and aminoalkyl functional group containing "D" unit, the third or remaining "D" unit in Zawadski's "Type II" polysiloxane must contain a hydrolyzable group such as OH or OR.
Thus, group C in Zawadski is curable by hydrolysis to form branched and cross-linked polymers and such materials are solid film formers. In contrast, no corresponding hydrolyzable group is present in any "D" unit in the terpolymers according to the present invention. The absence of such a group allows for the provision herein of a silicone terpolymer which is a fluid rather than a solid film former as in Zawadski.
This enables terpolymers to be provided which not only are new, but which exhibit improved lubrication and film forming properties which can be invaluable for hair care and fiber treatment applications.